degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-30489594-20161113154741/@comment-15668666-20170108192458
XxGaiaXx I have to agree with GoodForLife on this one. A lot of people have been using Zoes rape as an excuse for some of her actions. I think its the writers fault, the assult story was a good idea (especally with the use of social media) but i think it wasnt poperly executed or givin to the right person. Lets be honest, Zoe was a BITCH, she was a bitch before the assult and she was a bitch after the assult. Ill get to that in a second. This kind of story worked for Darcy because she was decent person to people and had that christian thing going and it was all ripped away from her. Her lashing out and flirting with Simpson made sense! For Zoe though, was very counterintuitive. Before the assult she exploted Maya sexually with the music video and the slut shamming sites. The assult would have been a perfect oppertunity for her to understand that what she did to her was wrong and offically apologise, because now she was exploited. But insted of that what does she do?? She uses the entire squad to send nudeds for money, she blackmails Frankie to expose her nudes, and uses her assult to cover it all up. SERIOUSLY WRITERS!!! Thatd is not how you develop a character after assult, thats how you turn her into a pimp What the writers SHOULD have done. Was have soembody else behind degrasi nudes and have Zoe be the one to talk them out of it or expose it because it would have made sense because she knows how it is to be exposed like that and dosent want the girls to do the same thing. But no! The assult did not benifit in her development, the only thing that DID was when she started making new friends, relized she was gay, and took on more responsibilities like presedent. And you want to know why the story didnt work for her? Because it was only ment to give Zoe sympathy. Think about it. She was the most hated character on the show, and had 0 redeming qualities. How to you fix that??? Rape! Because everybody will give you love for that right?? Clean slate. It was a great idea for a storyline with sexual assult and social media. And yes it happens to people, but if that was the case. Why not give it to Maya or Becky or anybody else? Because nobody hates them and why would you want to put that story line on sombody you like?? It was literally only meant to bring people to like Zoe and sympathize with. and one more note: I would have liked it better if they gave the story to Maya because that situaton with Zig would have been perfect. Some guys really dont know how consent works and think "no means yes" and it would have been good because they were a couple and have already had sex before so it would have been good internal struggle for maya. (but thats just a nitpick)